Run Away
by Pinkpolkadotted
Summary: This is a story of how Madge gets in touble and ends up in a certian guys house. Who is that guy and will he help her? Read and find out! :) please any suggestions you think that will make this better let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**Madge **

I'm ready to finally get the mandatory meeting over with, in all the districts including mine, number 12, will have a meeting. District 12 is the last distract and also the poorest. The peacekeepers watch as we all slowly come in. Since I'm the mayors daughter I know that this is going to be a meeting for the 75th quarter quell. Each year president Snow says the card is suppose to get worse and worse. I don't know what the card is going to say, nobody does. Well that's how it is suppose to be, sometimes with the coincidences I think the president tweaks them a little but of course I will never speak that.

The anthem starts to play so we all stand. I am sitting with Katniss Everdeen, she is my best friend. Probably because I don't have a lot of friends I talk to people just not like a friend would. When I focus back on what the president says he is about to read the card. "Greetings to all the districts, I am happy to announce that the quarter quell is finally hear." The president pauses for a applaud, but he doesn't get one from our district, and I'm wiling to bet he only got on from the Capitol. "Well I guess I will open the box and read the card." he slowly opens the box and slowly take the card. "This quarter quell for all the even districts there will be a guy, and a adult girl. For the odds there will be a girl with a adult guy. Which means anybody above eighteen has one more chance to win the games." he says with a little grin."Goodbye and I will she you tomorrow for the reaping."

"I can't believe this, I cannot let my mom in the games. What would me and prim do without her?i don't know how they could do this?" Katniss blurts out as soon as the meeting is over. "it's the Capitol they always want us to remember the control us and we have no say in it" "well we will see about that!" She storms away with that last comment, I slowly walk back to my house. Then out of no where I bump into hard object and fall right on my butt. I look up and get totally embarrassed. I just ran into Gale Hawthorne of all people that's who I ran into, he's cute and everything but I would like it better if he was nicer. "I think you could use some glasses Undersee, I'm sure you can pay for those!" I'm too in shock to answer, he just stares me down and then walk away. He doesn't even help me up, I get up and go back to my house. The house keeper Mabel already left, so I go straight to my room. I change my clothes after I take a nice bath and go to bed. Tomorrow we don't have school since the reaping.

I wake up to the sound of Mabel arriving, I slowly get ready so I look presentable. I go downstairs and Mabel left me a note on top of a plate of food.

Dear Madge,

I went into town for some groceries, I will be back soon. I already made breakfast and it is under this note.

Love, Mabel

I start to eat my food, then I guess I need to go to town also. As soon as I'm out the door I know where I need to go first. I head to the bakery the Mallarks own the bakery, there youngest son Peeta is the same age as me so he's in my grade. "Good morning Mrs. Undersee how can I help you today?" "Good morning mr. Mallark I would a chocolate drizzled cream cheese cake, please" "Ok l hang just a moment do you want that on your father tip?" "Yes please." "Ok here you go darling." he says while handing me a white take home box ."Thank you" I still have a couple hours left so I decide to take a nap when I get home.

I wake up about an hour before the reaping starts I have to get ready fast and look presentable. I brush my hair and my teeth and head downstairs. I grab an apple and head out, I sign in and go sit with Katniss there is no time to talk be because Effie Trinket walks out on stage. "Hello district 12 members! Are you ready for the games?" no one applauds, or do anything except hope that there name or family name is not drawn. "Alrighty then first the ladie's and remember May the odds be ever in your favor! All right the lady is Holly Golden!" I remember that name, and that's when I she my mom double over and in that moment I know that I know this lady this lady is my moms sister. I look over to see her husband and two kids, they are all crying. Holly slowly joins Effie on stage. "Next are the boys. The lucky boy is nick Anderson." I don't really know this guys but I know he is a friend of gale. I'm sure gale is heartbroken. The meeting ends and we are surprised when they tell us no visits with the tributes. So I slowly walk home. I go right up to my moms room and I see her sitting there and do I sit with her and we cry together staying like that for the rest of the night.

Gale

"Nick Anderson." I freeze knowing that my best friend is going to have to fight for his life. I want to talk to him but I can't because the peacekeepers won't let us so I head home with my family. "Ma I'm heading to te woods" "Ok be careful" "ok see you later" I leave the house knowing that if I stayed I would of lost my temper for being upset. I head Into the woods and collect the game, I reset the snares and hope we can catch something. I'm surprised that Katniss isn't out here. Me and Katniss are bestfriends, and that's all. The romantic thing just won't feel the same with her. After what only feels like half an hour I head home to learn that it was actually like 4 hours. As soon as I got home I went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Madge

I wake up to hear crying in the next room. I go to see what it is only to find out that it is my mom. The whole she has been up crying and I am very exhausted too. I about to head out when I hear a nock on the door. "hey Madge we brought some of my strawberries. since the fence will be one there won't be very much strawberries for you." "Ohhh thanks Katniss! I was just about to go to the café would you guys want to come with me?" "No, we can't buy things like that, and have have actual work to do." " GAle!" Katniss whispered under breath. "That's... Fine um I'll see you later then, Katniss?" "unfortunately yes since there is te town meeting for the games, bye." "bye" Gale can be so rude to mean even though I did nothing to him! I quickly go to the café and eat my lunch.

I'm almost to the town when I realize I forgot my apple that I was going to. U figure out that if I walk fast enough I can make before the reaping starts, it starts at 5. If I'm not there, there will be severe punishments. I hurry up to my house and relieze I don't have a key. I round the house to the back to the spare key. I run into the house, grab my apple, look at the clock and my heart stops. 4:56. I now run to the town even though I'm not suppose to and I get there only to find out that it has started. I look to see If I could just slip in without being noticed but that is when I see peacekeepers running my way. I start to run in the opposite way. "Ma'am stop! Stop right now and we won't torture you!" I quicken my pace I am running when I notice I am in the seam. Quickly I select a very small house and run in there to hide. I hear loud footsteps pass the house and fade away. I have no Clue to whose house this is but I hope they are willing to help me. I know now that I will be the next target of the capitols.


	3. Chapter 3

Gale

"You don't have to be so rude to her, she's nice to me." "I know Katniss sometimes my temper takes over since she could just buy strawberries from the Capitol, or decode she needs more clothes or whatever. She doesn't know what's it like for the seam people who have wonder where their next meal is." the rest of the way home was silence. I dropped Katniss off at her house and went home to get ready. "I set your clothes out for the reaping gale." "okay thanks ma." I go into my room and with in seconds I am tackled by a laughing posy. "Posy what are you doing" "I'm done getting ready and you owe me a piggy back ride!" the way she says just makes laugh. "okay hop on" She quickly hops on and I take her throw the whole house I don't want to stop because her laughter is so innocent and nice. "Pit stop! I need rest I'm all tired now" "hahaha!" I sit posy on the stool and head over to finish up. "Gale you ready?" "Yea ma, where are the boys?" "Ohhh they went up ahead I told them we would be right behind him." with that we leave.

When we are signed in and sitting down I see the clock and it is 4:55. Madge is usually here by now, but why do I care it probably doesn't count for her. I think Katniss is thinking the same thing because she is also look around hysterically. "She probably sitting with some rich town kid." "like who gale, she doesn't have a lot of friends." "I don't know Katniss maybe the bread boy." the anthem starts and we are watching the training videos. All of a sudden I hear running and I know right then it is not good.

We head home with the Everdeens and drop them off at their house. The boys and post slowly falls behind me and my ma. Me and my ma get home and as usual she head to her bed to get ready.I hear my ma yell so I rush to find her. "oh my goodness! What are you doing here" Laying underneath the bed is Madge Undersee. "I'm sorry ma'am if you want I can leave." her dress is all ripped apart and dirty I am starting to think I know what happened. "Ohhh no you can stay here let get you a cup of tea." Madge gets up and sits at the the kids come in they look confused, which I would be too. My mom hands her the tea, "So you can call me Hazelle and why don't you tell me how this happened." "okay ma... Hazelle I was walking to the reaping when I forgot to grab my apple because I didn't eat. I decided if I'd hurry I could make it, when I got home it was to late. I tried to squeeze in but the peacekeepers spotted me and started running towards me so I just ran into here." "Why would you just barge into a house that is not yours!" I demand. "Gale be nice!" my ma tries to warn me. "Well it was a nice little house I didn't know I'd be a burden, I should just leave." "No Madge you should stay here since the peacekeepers are after you. You can have Gales bed until we figure something out." great now I don't have a bed. I get the bed ready and get a bed for me on the ground. Soon all the kids and ma go to bed ad it is just me and Madge. "So the mayors daughter is in serious trouble with the law! Hmm I almost can't believe it. I can't believe you ran from the peacekeepers." "well I couldn't get caught." we sit in silence for a while and I notice her eyes are a beautiful ocean blue and she has long wavy blonde hair. "So what are you siblings names?" "They are Rory, Vick and Posy." "Posy is cute. I can tell she looks up to you." "Well yea she is shorter then me" I tease her. "haha no you know what I meant." we just sit in silence, it's not awkward but comfortable. "Well I think it is time for bed" I say quietly. "Yep" We both stand up and start walking suddenly she turns around. Now we are face to face, I can smell a scent of nice roses. Not like the roses that president snow has but calm good smell. She looks into my eyes and then I kiss her. Right here and surprisingly she doesn't pull back. We stand there for a second, ad then she says "wow gale I didn't know you were a good kisser." "Well now you know!" Then I slowly go back to kissing her, she is so easy at making you want more. I stop and look at her and just smile. Soon when we are both in our beds i look up to her and say goodnight softly and she returns with a goodnight to. Who knew that I would like kissing the mayors daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Madge

I fall asleep thinking about gale. I never guessed how gentle and nice he was. I always thought that all he did was hunt and be mean. Now I see he doesnt hunt for homself but because of his family, and he is so sweet to his little sister. When I wake up Gale is gone, I get up and go to the kitchen. "So how was your night last night?" Hazelle asks me when I enter, I hope she doesn't know about me and gale. "It was fine, thank you." "So he kissed you?" "What! Well um kind of. How do you know?" "By the way you and gale have a big smiles plastered on your faces. I knew something was up. Some ground rules are no kissing in front of the kids, but you can hold hands and hug. Not hugs that will gross the kids out, just small little hugs. Got it?" "Yes, Hazelle." "okay now that we got that out of the way do you want some breakfast or lunch considering the time. I know it is not as good as what you used too but it is what we have." " That's fine, thank you" we sit there in silence for awhile then Gale comes through the door with a bag over his shoulder. I just look at him and give him a little smile, and he smiles right back. Soon we are going to have to talk about last night but I know now is not the right place. "This is just my game bag from the woods." Gale informs me the bag is kind of red so I try not to look at. "Gale you know your not suppose to bring that bag In here. Now go wash up in the barrel outside." He Starts to leave then he just gives me another half smile and takes off. I start to leave the house I get fresh air when Hazelle tells me to be safe a watch my back. "Also the barrel is right on the side of the house." "thank you" I hurry up outside and see gale, he stands there shirtless washing his chest. "Take a picture it will last longer!""okay maybe I will" I go and sit behind the barrel so no one can see me. "So about last night, Madge was that just a thing you do with all the guys?" "No! Actually your the first, and If i didn't want to do that I wouldn't of." "So you wanted to kiss me?" "Yes and what about you? Do you do that with all the seam girls chasing after you?" "only the ones that I really like and think that are adorable! Which makes that my first also." he really does like me, I can't believe Gale Hawthorn likes me out of all the other girls. He leans down and gives me a quick kiss. "by the way I love it when your hair is down." "Oh really" I manage to say back. Now I have something that drives him crazy and I think I like it! Now he is right beside me kissing me. "Did your mom talk to you about how she knew we kissed last night?" "Yea but don't worry she's just being a mom." he gets a quick little kiss before I say " well what do you think?" "Well not doing it in front of the kids gives us more private time." "gale!" he makes me laugh when lever he flirts like that. "How is this going to work Gale the peacekeepers want me and I..." "you dont have to worry i will keep you safe just like my family." when he is done we went in and t at the table.

Rory comes running in the house. "Madge hurry up hide the peacekeepers are checking all Seam houses to find you!" he finally spits out before catching his breath. "What!" "Hurry up Madge come with me" "Gale make sure she is hiding and nobody can find her not even us!" Gale takes my hand and he slips out the back door. Now we are running through a meadow and I realize he is taking me to the woods. "Gale I can't go in there!" "Ohhh yes you can!" He carefully pushes me under the Fence and the wire cuts open my arm. I yell but not very loud. I try to stand up but lose my balance and fall over in te woods and bang my head up against a tree. All I see is black.

Gale

I try to move her fast and put her under the fence but she scrapes her arm and falls over and hits her head. She doesn't move, she just lays there. "Madge! Madge wake up!" I almost scream it but I can't because they would find us. I hurry up and pick her up and race to the cabin that me and Katniss goes to. When I reach there, I remember there is a pillow and blanket from when I stayed out here. I quickly sit her down on top of the blanket and place head on the pillow. I try to help the cut but her shirt is in the way I quickly tar it off and now shes just in her undershirt. I rip a piece of blanket off and find a plant that can help heal cuts. I quickly put on the ooze from the plant and wrap it up. Now all I can do is wait.

I fall asleep while waiting for Madge to wake up. I feel a hand close around my hand. "Good morning sleeping beauty" I say smiling at a sleepy Madge. "Good morning. What happened yesterday?" "We were running through the meadow and I kind of pushed you under the fence and you got a cut. You were so freaked out you fell and hit you head and then passed out. So I brought us here." "Where is here?""At a cabin that Katniss showed me awhile ago in the middle of the woods." "Ohhh" "So we should probably head back." "okay." she puts her ripped shirt back on and We start heading back, we get under the fence and head to my house carefully. When I enter my house I am crushed. Everything Is moved it looks like we were robbed. "We have to get back to the cabin as quick as possible." "but why?" "peacekeepers know something and my family isn't here now let's go. I'll come back later to find out what happened." as we leave I smell smoke, a lot of it and I grab Madge's hand and start running, I don't know if she smells it too but she runs as fast as me.


	5. Chapter 5

Madge

We reach the cabin and I am freaking out. I think I may of just cost gale his family. We reach the cabin and we sit together thinking. I fall asleep in gales arms for a while until he wakes me up. "I'm going to check this out you stay here and don't go anywhere!" he gave me a quick kiss and left. I sit wanting to be awake when he gets Back but I can't so I fall asleep.

Gale

I reach the seam and look around. The ground is BurNt and some places are burned down. I hear loud footsteps so I run but they keep following me. I keep running until I trip on a rock and fall, hard. I can't see anything but feel people pick me up and then it goes black.

I wake up later hoping to not see peacekeepers and to my surprise it is Mr. And Mrs. Anderson. "Hey gale" "Hey how long have I been out Mr. Anderson?" "Well counting today would be three days" "What! I have to get out of here and get Madge she is probably starving!" "Wait you have Madge, Madge Undersee" "Yea in the woods. Thanks for getting me and see you later, bye" "Wait gale I think you might want to know what happened to you family." "What something happened to my family?" "Well after you left I guess they saw a piece of clothing of Madge's and took your Mom to the capital to figure out where she is." "Were is the kids" "Your mom was smart so she took them and separated them throughout the seam families hoping they would be found." "well we're are they?" "Rory is with the Mellarks, Vick is with the family at the end of your street and Posy is with us." "You have her!" "Yes but it won't be any good if you see her." "Why!" "because one when you leave it will break her heart" "I'll take her with me" I butted in. "How is that going to work? Two you couldnt take care of them all." "What! I can too and you know that!" "I may know that but it won't be good." I sit there thinking of what to do. "one last thing gale is that she would tell that she saw you and then the peacekeepers would search even more." "Well we will see about that but I have to get to Madge." "Okay we'll be careful and if you need anything you know we're here, like the way you were with nick." "Thank you sir, and I was just being friendly bye." "bye"

I finally reach the Fence and hurry up to the cabin. Inside I find a little shaking Madge,I go over and kiss her and she wakes up. "GALE! I thought I lost you! Why would you do that to me? Leave me out here for what feels like forever knowing this is the first time I've been In the woods." "I know and I'm sorry I went into town and I heard footsteps so I ran and fell and I guess I hit my head hard. I woke up to Mr. Anderson over me. He explained everything. My mom was taken away but she separated the kids first. Posy is with them, Rory with the Mellarks and Vick with the family at the end of our street. I think I am going to try to take them back and we could live out here and I also have a plan." "What plan gale we probably could barely pass for just us two." "Well Katniss mentioned these two women she found in the woods and they were heading to District 13." "but there is no district 13." "It supposedly under ground." "Wow all this time they were under ground." "Yes and it would be a lot of walking and a lot of time with me." I say as I smile. "Ohhh well I guess I can live." She teases right back. We slowly kiss each other. We stay like that for seemed like a while but that was okay. I decided we needed something fun to do, I was going to teach her how to swim. "Come on I have a surprise." I lead her to the pond and I don't know what that look she has is. It looks like she's excited, scared and questioning if i reallyknow how to do this. I take off my clothes leaving on my undergarments and head in. "Come on in it's not that cold and its not that deep either." "but what would I swim in?" "Your undershirt and underwear." "Ohhh well don't look." "okay." I turn around, and when I hear get in I turn around and swim towards her. I get there just in enough time to help her before she freaks out. I teach her how to float on her back and she does it with out hesitating. She looks like a natural. Once again her hair is flowing and she just floats there, she is gorgeous just staying there. I like her a lot, and I think almost love. She sees me daydreaming and swim towards me. "What are you thinking of?" She asks me as she wraps her arms around my neck. "Us." "oh really what about us?" "What it looks like in the future with a house that's just ours and having our own kids together." I say not knowing if she going to think of me like a weirdo. "Were the kids cute?" "Of course have you seem the mom?" she just smiles and turns her head. "Was the husband also nice to her? Did he really like her?" "No" "Wait what did you say?" "No." "Ohhh" I now feel bad for teasing her about that. "He really loved her, so much he would sacrifice anything in the world for her." "Gale! Your so mean! And I am willing to bet the wife felt just the same a he did to her?" "I don't know. Does she?" "Yes very much so!" I kiss her and we head back To the cabin. We finally decide to go to bed so we get ready and I put my arm around her and pull her close. "I am falling in love with you Madge Undersee." I just see her grin. "gale Hawthorne I love you too." We fall asleep holding each other tight.


	6. Chapter 6

Madge

We wake and get going. "So what are you thinking about?" I ask gale. "We have to get them back." "How?" "Well I think I should get Posy first then Vick then rory." "Umm I don't think that's good." "What do you suggest?" he won't like my idea but it will only work this way. "You get rory and Vick because it will be faster with then Posu. Then I get posy and we meet at the fence." "No that is not happening." "You know yourself that thats the only way it will work out good and I can be sneaky." "I don't know." "or what if you got posy and took her to your house and then I take her to the tree right beside the fence and we meet there." "I don't know Madge." "Please let me does this one thing for you" I grin hoping to persuade him to letting me. "Okay but you have to be fast especially with Posy." "I will. Thank you." I give him a quick kiss and head off to wash up.

When I get back I see gale sitting down on a log thinking. When he sees me he starts to tell me the way to get his family back. "So i think we are going to plan this out so it's around the time Rory leaves for school. First I'll get Rory when he is leaving and tell him to head to the house. Then I will bring posy and so Rory can protect or help if anything goes wrong." I think it's cute that he is also thinking of me and not just his family. "Then when you guys leave I'll get Vick when he has his school break. So that gives us almost two hours to get Rory and Posy. It should be enough, but if not then I can get Vick at the end of school when he is heading home. I'll have to leave notes to tell the families what happened so they won't freak out but hopefully they won't tell the peacekeepers." yep is all I can say. "What!?" I say so innocently. "Did you listen to me?" "Yes!" Then I repeated everything to him almost word for word. He looked impressed.

Gale

She repeats every thing I said and then stares at me. All I can do is smile. "What now!" she's says teasingly. "Nothing. So this will happen tomorrow but tonight I am going to the house to check it out." "Should I come with you? So I can check out the way back and everything." "Well I think you know it good and besides rory will be with you." "Ok but be safe." "Ok. Love you." "Love you." I give a long slow kiss and then I leave because I know if I stayed longer that I would of kept going and wouldn't stop.

I get to the house and I see movement. I hide is the bushes but then it's gone. I stay on the bushes but then I feel a tight grip around my waist. I'm waiting for the peacekeeper to order my to lay down and say my name. But that doesn't happen, I slowly turn around and can't believe it. I my eyes get watery and then I pick Posy up and swing her around and around. She is laughing and giggling like the old days. I take her into the house and I see Mr. Anderson walking threw the bedroom door. "Posy you can't go running off like that. You scared me." Mr. Anderson has a stern but loving look in his eyes. "I'm sorry but look who I found!" She wiggles all around and hugs my face. "Hi Mr. Anderson" "Hi Gale." "I need to talk to you sir." "Ok" "Posy why don't you go in the other room and play for a while. But stay in there." "Ok." Posy says as she Runs for the room. "What do you need son?" "I am going to take Posy with me, and I would like it if you made it easy for me now by giving her to me. I know you think I can't take care of her but I can. I have been for basically her whole life. I always feed her with meat for the woods, and now it's easier since we are living in there. I do have a plan to find shelter but it has travel and I need my family to do it." "ok" He catches me off guard and I just stare at him. "but first before you take her she needs to get her clothes and things. I'll go pack them up and I will drop them off when I'm done. I know you can take care of them. But it is a big responsibility. Make sure you be safe and have wise decisions. I am going to take posy with me to get her stuff because it will look suspicious to not have a little girl on the way back. But I will bring her back." "Thank you so much sir." "And I assume you want Rory and Vick too?" "Yea." "Ok well I will talk to thee caretakers tomorrow and then have them meet you here at sundown. Is that ok?" "Ohhh yes that's great." "Ok I will be back in an hour, you just stay here." "Ok I will." I get posy and bring her out. I tell her I will see her soon and tell her to be good for him and when she gets back I have a surprise. Soon I am the only one left and I just walk around.

A couple minutes go by and I head into my moms little corner. Her bed is made like always and her little side dresser is clean. I open the drawers an their empty. I look at the top and notice a envelope with my name on it. I open it and it's my moms hand writing.

Dear Gale,

The peacekeepers have me, and I don't know what they are going to do. I wrote this after they took me, I had Mr. Anderson drop it off. Remember I always love you no matter what and I know you can take care of our family. I am willing to bet you have already found you brothers or sister or are making plans to get them. I talked to Mr. Anderson about it and he is suppose to help you. I left all the money I had with Mr. Anderson he should give it to you. I left my ring in this letter. I know one day you will find a special girl, maybe Madge! Be good to her. Love you and don't worry about me. Be safe, and remember now you are the only one providing for the kids. Love you tell Rory Vick and Posy I will see them one day.

Love Mom

**All I can do is just down and stare at the letter.**


End file.
